Goodnight Tonight
by Kisses on the Bottom
Summary: He could strum a few beautiful chords on guitar and sing with notes that sounded like the flaps of an angel's wing, but there was still something missing. He couldn't see or understand it yet, but once it was time to say goodnight, he realized that he really wasn't complete.
1. Prologue

_Hello, everyone! Here's the start of a new AU story—but it may or may not be very long. I've gotten so much inspiration for it lately that I'm already halfway through the next chapter. This is just the prologue._

_Just a little author's note before you begin reading—Admirals are a band that Mal and his friend, Jim, created._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Cause of Death or any of its characters. I do own Admirals and Jim, however._

* * *

"I think I made myself perfectly clear, Jim," Mal Fallon grumbled over the phone as he fingered the Gibson that rested in his lap. "I'm a solo guy. All of our recordings are of myself and Admirals playing instrumental in the background."

"Mal," Jim groaned on the other line, "just because you sound fucking brilliant on recordings and in live performances doesn't mean that you don't need a backup vocalist. You need higher pitches in your music-that's the only thing it lacks!"

Mal groaned. "What else, Jim?"

Jim Larson smiled from the other end of the call. "Well, my friend's girlfriend has a hell of a voice-that is, if you'd be interested in adding a woman to Admirals?"

Mal ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. "Jim, you're the co-manager of this band, aside from me. If you think this will help Admirals, then I trust your better judgment. When will we meet this woman?"

Jim laughed. "I knew you'd come to your senses! She's flying in to San Francisco tomorrow, and will meet you at the studio to get 'Realism' recorded."

"Whoa, hey!" Mal groaned. "I never told you to rearrange the vocals on 'Realism' to add a female part! I've never even heard this bird sing before!"

"She's lovely, trust me," Jim reassured Mal. "You won't regret adding her to the band!"

With that, he hung up.

"Oh great," Mal frowned and placed the phone down. "Jim is going way over his head with this."

He stepped into the living room and picked up a cigarette, quickly lighting it and taking a sharp breath. Sounds of a drum set came from the basement downstairs, which made Mal grin. Even when he wasn't there, Admirals were still working hard to practice.

They were a good band; Mal admitted that. The four other lads on guitar, drums, bass, synthesizers, and piano had the spirit and talent to make wonderful music. And Mal had the voice for it.

But Jim Larson was right-something _was_ indeed missing from the gorgeous music that Admirals were making. Mal couldn't tell if it was a female voice or not, but he soon calmed down and mentally accepted Jim's offer.

After all, what could a simple addition to the band do to largely affect his life?

* * *

_Special shout-out to the person who guesses which person/band sang "Goodnight Tonight." Hint—he's one of my celebrity crushes, hehe._


	2. Chapter 1

_"If there's one thing I haven't told you,"_ Mal strummed a few rich, gorgeous chords on his guitar and sang softly. _"If there's one thing I need to show you..."_

Another voice accompanied his lower notes. _"If there's one more thing we need to see before we die,"_ she let the last note ring sweetly.

_"Realism,"_ both of their voices joined into a gorgeous, yet melancholic tone, beautifully accompanying each other and bringing out the steady notes of piano, soft drums, and guitar in the background. They repeated the chorus once more and Mal ended the long-awaited song with a graceful strum.

Jim grinned and took his fingers off of the piano keys as the rest of the band exchanged high-fives, gathering their instruments and exiting the studio.

While packing his guitar back into its case as the sound engineers finalized the record, Mal looked over at the new addition and frowned. "Uh, Natalia..." he began.

"The name's Natara," she interrupted, looking up and swinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Uh, right," Mal quickly corrected himself and looked her down. "Natara, you do know that this band is a rock group—" he continued, looking at the dress she was wearing and her Pattie Boyd hairstyle.

"I'm very well aware of that, Mal," Natara said and nodded, brushing her dress clean and straightening her pearl necklace. "This whole arrangement was very last minute. I'm actually headed to a boutique with my partner after this, so I can get an outfit for our performance tomorrow."

Mal frowned at the attitude of this new addition. True, she had a singing voice that could calm a raging storm and bring out the beauty on a cool summer's day, but she didn't really mix well with the group. So Mal shifted the subject to refrain from snapping back.

"Your partner?" he questioned.

Natara nodded. "Oscar Santos," she informed him. "We're getting married at the end of July."

Mal forced a smile. "Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks. Are you married?"

"Nah, my last wife had an affair with Eric Clapton."

Natara frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mal," she said and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Things will turn around for you; you'll see."

Mal grinned. "Thanks." He almost felt sorry for snapping at her earlier.

"So are you seeing anyone now?" Natara asked.

"Nah, but I..." he began, but was interrupted by the phone in the corner ringing violently.

James, a loyal piano player of the band, answered it and placed his hand over the receiver. "It's for you, Nat!"

Natara rushed over to the phone, grinning widely. However, after a few seconds of speaking with the person on the other line, her smile faded. "Oscar canceled the plans at the boutique," she sighed and hung up.

Mal frowned. "Oh, that's alright if you don't get your things today..." his voice trailed off, but Natara cut in.

"Would you like to come with me to the boutique instead, Mal? After all, you're the one that knows the Admirals' style."

Mal nodded and grinned in response. Maybe Natara wasn't that bad.

* * *

_Just a little note from me:_

_I **love** Eric Clapton with all my heart._

_And Jara (The Sarcastic Polar Bear), Molly (mozzi-girl), MusicalMajesty, and an amazing guest all guessed the right answer to my little 'question' at the end of the last chapter—the singer of "Goodnight Tonight" was indeed Paul McCartney and Wings!  
_

_*gives them cookies*_

_On a side note, the next chapter is going to be longer because I have some wonderful things planned for it. _

_Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated! xx_


End file.
